oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Godfrey
| affiliation = | first = Episode One | alias = | epithet = Sun Wukong (孫悟空, Songokū) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfname = Saru Saru no Mi Model: Sun Wukong | dfename = Monkey-Monkey fruit | dfmeaning = Monkey King | dftype = }} Godfrey is an extremely potent member of the Marines, who’s status is reported to be that of a Captian, one of the most powerful members of the entire world government. The vast majority of his life has been spent pursuing what is know as absolute justice, that is, he will sacrifice everything to destroy what he deems to be evil. Appearance Godfrey is truly a mammoth of a man, standing at nearly 8 feet tall, whilst his entire body is covered in muscle as if he was carved from stone. His skin is a tone of olive, signifying that his homeland is that of a warm climate. Grey hair crowns his aged features as the standard marine uniform adorns his body. Personality Godfrey sees the world as a chessboard, and he the master, he is an ever calculating being who strives not to be one step ahead of allies and enemies alike but rather three or for steps, devising counters upon counters in his head before he even begins to engage in battle and as such he is rarely surprised. Godfrey is also a being of great deceit as shown when he was able to fool the pirate world at large and convince him that he was a pirate attacking other pirates for years hiding his true allegiance to the marines in the process, something that he considered to be relatively easy. History Godfrey’s history is filled with bloodshed, ever since he was a small boy. In fact Godfrey had witnessed his first death at the tender age of three witnessing a pirate kill a man because the man had drunkenly stumbled into him due to his age at the time of the grievous act, Godfrey came under the impression that, that was simply the way of world, bloodshed would exist always no matter how many attempts were made to stop it. As he grew into a man however Godfrey had began to idolize the marines of his time, Kong, Sengoku, and Sakazuki mainly, and while each were different in their own right, he had admired aspects of each. This idolization caused a young Godfrey to join the marines, where he sought to return order to the world and cease the reckless freelancing of the pirates. Godfrey was initially not concerned with his rank in the marines simply seeking to make a difference and protect the world from the cancer that were pirates. As he aged and witnessed many brutal acts by pirates, Godfrey began doing whatever it took to end the threat, adopting the belief of absolute justice, doing whatever it takes to achieve his goals even if it means sacrificing a few lives here and there to achieve it. This dedication to Justice had gotten Godfrey noticed by several higher ups in the world government and quickly got him promoted to vice admiral. As a free admiral Godfrey had acquired a freedom he had not previously experienced. Whilst he still obviously had to answer to those above him, he was allowed to take on smaller scale missions of his own volition and also apprehend pirates at will should he catch them committing a crime or if they have an outstanding bounty. In his travels across the seas, Godfrey had come across a zoan devil fruit that he would later find out after consuming it, was indeed a mythical zoan, of Sun Wukong, the mythical king of the apes. Powers&Abilities Physical Abilities As a Vice Admiral in the marines it is not difficult feat to imagine Godfrey as an incredibly powerful combatant, even compared to other vice admirals. Godfrey credits his massive reservoirs of strength and ability to the consumption of the mighty Saru Saru no Mi Model: Sun Wukong, that bequeathed upon him the awesome might of the Monkey King. Upon consumption of the fruit, Godfrey had gained substantial boosts to his strength, speed, endurance and reflexes that would allow him to fight on par with if not surpass the worlds elite in terms of combat ability. Consumption of the fruit granted Godfrey a tail that he is able to use for a multitude of purposes, be they combative or otherwise. He has both stated and shown that with this tail he is easily capable of lifting and throwing an adult human a rather significant distance, humans however are not the only thing this tail can grab, as it is routinely used to launch cannonballs at pirate ships in the distance. Due to his physiolgy having adopted that of sun wukong Godfrey is able to scale structures with relative ease, be it ships, buildings trees, or even mountians. Fighting Style Godfrey is a master of hand to hand combat, having a mastery of a dozen or more martial arts, able to effortlessly blend one into another whilst never losing a step in his assult. This mastery of so many styles makes him an incredibly difficult combatant to prepare for as one can never be sure what they're going to get when fighting him. Amongst the styles his most prefers are the Rokushiki and the Hasshoken, The Rokushiki for its versitility and the Hasshoken for its offensive capabilities. When speaking of the Rokushiki Godfrey has gone on to state that he possessess mastery over all of its secrets which gives him access to the final of its secrets the Rokuogan which, when used in his full devilfruit from has shown the capabilties to rapture every organ in the body if one is not properly sheilded. Devil Fruit Godfrey came acorss this mythical zoan when he heard rumors of a prize awaiting at the summit of a mountian in the new world, that would grant incredible power unto whoever weilded it. Thus Godfrey, seeking to see if there was any truth to the rumor going about, climbed the mountian with little trouble thanks to his extensive marine training reached the summit in a bit over 3 hours. Upon reaching the peak, he was overjoyed to see what he could only assume was indeed a devil fruit as his prize and wasted no time consuming it. First and foremost the fruit grants its eater a tail that is always present regardless of if the user taps into the vast strengths of the fruit or not. This new found tail grants the user almost super human balance and is also remarkably strong, as Godfrey has shown the ability to pick up tables, chairs and in extreme cases even humans and flick them a remarkable distince with relative ease. The true strength of this fruit, lies in the user's ability to transform into and subsequently gain the abilites of Sun Wukong, The Monkey King. The user's reflexes are pushed to levels beyond anything they would have capable of before the fruits consumpion being able to react to things in an instant that before they would have struggled to react to at all. The user's sense's are also enhenced to higher degress being able to see, hear, and smell at a level that an ordinary human would not be able to achive without extensive training. An extremely useful ability granted by this fruit, is that it enables Godfrey to communicate with Primates, allowing him to track and locate pirates that the animals may have seen and even getting them to fight for and with him. Godfrey has shown ability to shapeshift into any number of things, be it other people or animals, however his tail will always show with these transformations, meaning that if careful enough attention is paid, Godfrey can be identified as a fake. Haki Category:Vers Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users